


Days Like This

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: BBB Vampire Fics [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Evan is a vampire, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff angst kinda fluff angst again then end it with fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pastel Connor, Sadness, Self Harm, Vampires, YOLO, is breaking your arm a minor injury?, not telling who, someone breaks an arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: I don’t know how to put this...Evan is a vampire. Connor is sad, but not because Evan is a vampire.That works.And someone breaks an arm.





	Days Like This

**Days Like This**

_By: Becca the Biscuit Baker_

Evan groaned as he sat up. Thanksgiving break and he still didn’t like getting up in the morning. Evan felt edgy so he threw on a black hoodie over his shirt. Wow, _so_ edgy.

Evan grumbled as he trudged out of the house to the meeting. Of course they had to have one today. All Evan wanted was a nap. Nothing big happened. Jeremy sat next to Evan and talked about Michael, the password changed to “banana” and that was it.

Evan was walking through a snowy park as a shortcut home and flinched at the sound of someone yelling. Zoe and Alana were flagging him down. Evan grumbled to himself and walked over. 

“What” Evan muttered. “I have a nap that’s calling my name.” 

“Evan, I really would suggest you put on a jacket” Alana frowned, readjusting her fuzzy earmuffs. “It’s cold out, I’m surprised that you aren’t shivering.” 

“I don’t get cold easily” Evan shrugged. “Do you need anything? I’m pretty sure that you two were fucking ten minutes ago, so I don’t want to interrupt whatever you do after.” 

“Just because you and Connor haven’t-” 

“Zoe! Shut up” Alana hissed. “It’s Connor’s birthday next weekend. We wanted to know if you were planning anything?” 

“I have the usual gift that he doesn’t want ready to go” Evan recalled. “You guys know he doesn’t like his birthday being put into such a big spot. Connor likes quiet, and probably not a cake.” 

“I’m thinking about throwing him a small party” Alana confessed. “Just the four of us, maybe the Murphy parents if they want. I thought about Jared, but we know that’s a big no. Espically with Connor.” 

“Okay, well, I’m gonna go” Evan drawled. “Text me later.” 

Evan dashed away before they could say anything else. Evan managed to get back to his neighborhood without running into anyone. Of course his phone rang. Evan would have ignored it, but it was Connor, so he had to answer. 

“Hello” Evan hummed. 

“E-Ev, I’m s-sorry” Connor sniffed. 

“Where are you” Evan demanded, demeanor changing in a heartbeat. 

“T-The river behind y-y-your house” Connor whispered. 

“I’ll be there in a bit” Evan stated. 

Evan hung up and dashed back to his house. Evan fully jumped the fence and raced to the small creek. It wasn’t froze over yet. Evan saw Connor curled up in a ball a few yards away. Evan walked over and sat next to him in the snow. 

“What happened” Evan asked. 

“I dunno” Connor sobbed. “It just hurt so bad. The voices wouldn’t be quiet. I tried to get it to stop but it wouldn’t go away. It just got so bad so fast and it’s like I wasn’t there.” 

Connor dug in his pocket and handed Evan a bottle of pills before curling into a tighter ball. Evan wanted to reach out, but knew better. Connor would make contact when he was ready. 

“I’m not mad” Evan assured. “When I first was bit, I jumped out of a tree. All that I got was a broken arm. And guess what, it was healed within the hour. I...I wanted to call you then and there, but you were in Georgia or where ever. I couldn’t even imagine trying to explain this to you. But...I’m so glad that you know now. Because lying to you was the worst thing ever. And knowing that being different hurt me that much, I was scared what you would think of me. I probably should have called you that day, but I was so out of it that I didn’t know what to do.” 

“You should be disappointed in me” Connor said. 

“I’ll admit that I’m sad, but I’m not disappointed in you Connie” Evan smiled. “I’m glad you called me before you did anything.” 

“I did do something” Connor cried. 

“What” Evan asked. 

Evan watched Connor yank off his pink hoodie. Unlike Evan, Connor’s cheeks were red from the cold and he was shivering. Connor handed over one of his arms and Evan inspected it carefully. There were red lines everywhere. Evan could see the scars from the past times, but they were lighter, more cautious. Evan frowned at a deeper gash and ignored the twitch his nose made. He had to get that under control. 

“Come on” Evan sighed, standing up. “They need to get cleaned before you get an infection.” 

Evan held out his hand to help Connor up. Connor accepted Evan’s hand and the pair walked back to the Hansen house. Evan sat Connor down at the counter and grabbed his first aid kit. Evan cleaned Connor’s arms and closed everything up. 

“You know I have to tell Zoe” Evan sighed.

”Yeah, I know” Connor mumbled. 

Evan just sent her a text in hopes that it would be easier. Zoe didn’t respond right away, so he assumed she was busy. Connor had moved himself to the couch and was still slightly curled up. 

“I know I can’t make it go away” Evan whispered. “But can I help in any way?” 

“Just be here” Connor mumbled. “Don’t leave.” 

“It’s my house” Evan snorted, plopping down next to Connor. “I don’t plan on leaving.” 

The two just sat cuddling until Connor fell asleep. Evan didn’t want his nap anymore. Evan only got up because someone was knocking on the door. Of course it was Zoe. 

“He’s asleep” Evan stated. 

“Did he...is he okay” Zoe asked. 

“A few cuts, nothing else” Evan told her. “He...I know he acts differently around me. Was he acting off at home?” 

“I’ll admit that he was being quiet” Zoe sighed. “I figured he was just off from not eating much. He was eating...but you could tell he didn’t want to. He actually ate a lot today. I’m surprised.” 

“He’ll probably feel sick later” Evan frowned. “I can’t remember the last time he was this bad.” 

“Yes you do” Zoe deadpanned. 

Evan did. He and Connor had been dating for two weeks. Connor ditched after first hour and soon both he and Zoe were called into the office. Connor was found in a park, he had overdosed. The two teens both blamed themselves for it. For not noticing how he was feeling. Connor didn’t even have a door on his room for three months. No one trusted him, for fear of him doing something again. 

“He...he definetly wasn’t good” Evan sighed, handing Zoe the pills. 

“These are my dads” Zoe whispered. “Thanks for being there for him. Can you drive him home later?” 

“Yeah” Evan nodded. 

Zoe thanked Evan before leaving. Evan watched Connor sleep and pulled up a movie to watch while he waited. 

 

“Ev” Connor groaned. “How long was I out?” 

“Just over an hour” Evan assured. “How do you feel?” 

“Sick” Connor muttered. “But less suicidal.” 

“That’s good then” Evan nodded. “Zoe asked me to take you home. Tell me when you’re ready and I’ll take you.” 

“Not yet” Connor sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize” Evan demanded. “It’s not your fault Connie.” 

Connor curled up closer to Evan and watched him scroll through movies to watch.

“Can we watch Heathers” Connor questioned. 

“Sure thing” Evan chuckled. 

The two watched the movie in silence. Connor was starting to relax when he felt Evan stiffen. 

“What happened” Connor asked. 

“Hey Evan” Heidi called. “I’m home.” 

“I’ve gotta go” Evan muttered. 

Connor watched Evan zoom out the door, right past Heidi. Connor stood up and walked to the door. Connor took one look at Heidi and knew what the problem was. Her scrubs were filthy with blood. 

“Shit” Heidi muttered, looking down. “I forgot. Can you go after him Connor? I probably smell like it too.” 

“I’ll be back” Connor sighed, running out the door. 

Here’s the problem. Evan had superhuman speed, Connor did not. Connor still raced down the street in search for his boyfriend. Connor made his way to the park in the neighborhood next to Evan’s and started searching. Connor saw a black hooded figure in a tree, about forty feet up, and recognized the pale skin. 

“Evan” Connor yelled. 

Of course Connor somehow startled Evan and he fell from the branch he was perched on. Connor watched Evan fall, somehow catch himself on a lower branch, then drop safely to the ground. 

“Superhero landing” Connor applauded. “I heard they’re bad on the knees.” 

“Sorry for spazzing earlier” Evan muttered, walking closer. “But first I could smell it on my mom, then my stupid vampire brain thought about your arms and all I could smell was my mom or you andand I just...needed air.” 

“Its probably gonna happen again” Connor shrugged. 

“I hope not” Evan exclaimed. “I really don’t want you hurting yourself Connie.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that” Connor drawled.

The two started walking back to the Hansen house. Evan made them cut through another grove of trees as a shortcut. That’s when Connor slipped on a patch of ice. 

“Ow ow ow ow OWWWWWW” Connor cried. “Shit, Evan I think I broke my arm.” 

Connor’s left arm was bending at a very  _wrong_ angle. Evan managed to pick Connor off the ground and carried him back to the Hansen house, Connor cradleing his arm. 

“Mom” Evan shouted. “Connor definetly broke his arm!” 

“I’m sure he didn’t...oh” Heidi trailed off. “Yeah, honey that’s broken. In the car, now. I’ll call Cynthia, Evan you drive.” 

Connor was sat down into Heidi’s car while his mother was called. Evan drove to the hospital and Connor had a purple cast within the hour. He wanted purple, purple is awesome. Cynthia met Connor at the door with Larry and Zoe. 

“What happened” Cynthia asked. 

“I slipped on ice” Connor mumbled. 

“Connor you had us worried sick” Larry frowned. “First Zoe comes home saying that you were about to commit suicide, now this? Do you blame us for being worried?” 

“No Dad” Connor whispered. “I-I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t mean to steal the pills. I just...hurt. A lot. I can’t describe it. I’m sorry.” 

“Its okay Connor” Larry sighed, pulling his son into a hug. “Just be careful. Please. And tell us when you feel bad, we won’t get mad.” 

Connor nodded and gave Zoe a hug too. She shouldn’t have had to worry about him. 

“I brought you a silver sharpie” Zoe smiled, handing over the marker. “Go have Evan sign your cast.” 

Connor accepted the sharpie and walked over to Evan. Their moms were talking, so they had time. 

“Wanna sign my cast” Connor hummed. 

“Why would I” Evan blanked. 

“...Because we're friends?” 

“No Connor. We’re  _boyfriends,_ there’s a difference. But sure, I’ll sign it.” 

Connor watched Evan uncap the sharpie and chuckle as his nose wrinkled. If it smelt bad to Connor it had to be horrible to Evan. Evan wrote his name in large shimmery letters across Connor’s cast. It took up most of the space. 

“Gee thanks” Connor joked. “Not like I have a sister who just wanted you to sign it first because she’s been shipping us since she was twelve.” 

“That long” Evan snorted. “Jeez, no wonder all she does is fuck Alana.” 

“EVAN” Connor hissed, thwacking the back of said boy’s head. 

“What” Evan chuckled. “You can’t deny it.” 

“Just because we haven’t-” 

“I’m not having this conversation today” Evan announced. “Love you, see you tomorrow.” 

Evan pecked Connor’s cheek before walking away. Connor turned back to Zoe and got into the car with her. 

“Do you feel better” Zoe asked. 

“Yeah...I think I do” Connor grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Just adding this in:
> 
> If you’ve read “Tree Bros With Interesting Foes” another fic by me, I’ve posted two new chapters this month, but AO3 won’t like...show them to people? Like...I haven’t gotten anything on it...and I’m concerned. So if you scroll through my other works and you find it, you can read chapters eleven and twelve, they are posted, I made sure of it like...ten times. And if you’ve never heard of it and this is useless to you, that’s okay! I feel useless sometimes, it’s not a problem!
> 
> Love y’all<3


End file.
